As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and service providers are turning to technologies such as remote resource sharing and cloud computing. Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to resources through the cloud, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software to provide access to these resources. In some systems users are able to access data stored using different types of resources, or provided using different services. In order to secure the data stored by these various resources or services, authenticated encryption algorithms can be used that provide both data authenticity and confidentiality. These algorithms can ingest authenticated data during the encryption phase, where matching authentication data is used to subsequently decrypt the information. If specific data is encrypted for different types of resources or services, however, the decryption process may be unaware of the different encryption used for the data and thus might fail to provide the appropriate authenticated information needed to decrypt the data.